final alternativo
by pabillidge90
Summary: como dice el titulo este es un final alternativo pero esta ubicado al final del arco de iihiko.


**Final alternativo**

medaka se había puesto en una posición parecida a alguien que va a iniciar una carrera. Iihiko se repuso de la sorpresa de ver a esa chica volver a la vida.

-este será el final-dijo medaka- _end god mode_

-¡adelante!-gritaron todos

La chica arremetió contra el ex héroe con todo su poder, por alguna razón todos pudieron apreciar el movimiento a hiper velocidad de ella. iihiko la podía ver más claro que todos.

-es cierto que es más rápido -pensó el- pero no es nada fresco. Al final de cuentas ella también será destruida, como ese valiente joven de hace cuatro mil años, como ese estratega de hace tres mil años, como esa bruja astuta de hace dos mil años, como ese ladrón espadachín de hace mil años y como ajimu najimi ella también desapa...

Justo en el momento del impacto medaka se desvaneció en el aire y apareció un paso atrás de donde estaba. iihiko se dio cuenta que fue una proyección de ella que le abrió paso cortando el aire y ahora se encontraba indefenso al haber usado su habilidad de reflejar el daño. Ella estaba a punto de golpearlo, iihiko se le ocurrió dos alternativas y por alguna razón escogió la segunda. Cruzó sus brazos al frente suyo y recibió el golpe completo. El impacto fue descomunal y lo hiso retroceder mientras arrastraba el concreto bajo sus pies como si de arena se tratara.

-¡¿lo bloqueó?!-exclamo zenkichi.

medaka retrocedió de un salto y los brazos de iihiko quedaron colgando inertes.

-gegegege-rio el-ese si fue un ataque fresco, volver a sentir dolor después de miles de años es una sensación fresca. Ahora mis brazos han quedado inútiles.

-¡es tu oportunidad meda nee! -gritó tsurubami-dale el golpe de gracia.

medaka volvió a adquirir su posición para repetir su ataque.

-¿listo para otro intento?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí te espero!-exclamo iihiko con euforia

medaka se lanzó de nuevo al ataque pero iihiko ya había visto su técnica, ahora el avanzó un paso y con su otra pierna lanzó una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar completamente a medaka. Todos quedaron atónitos cuando vieron a iihiko cubierto con la sangre de su amiga.

-gegegege lástima que no podrán darte un entierro apropiado, pero esos son los riesgos de un duelo a muerte.

znkichi saliendo de su shock fue cegado por la ira y atacó a iihiko, el ex héroe miró con pena a ese chico y se dispuso a matarlo con otra patada, pero en un instante zenkichi fue derribado por nienami y dio un tajo horizontal con su espada cortando a iihiko a la mitad.

-¿qué?-penso iihiko mientras caía al suelo-¿cómo no pude notarla?

Rodos volvieron a quedar en shock cuando fue en esta ocasión que iihiko fue derrotado.

-¿que...que fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó tsurubami.

-use mi estilo a su maximo poder-dijo ella con un tono frio.

-¡no me jodas!-grito zenkichi-¿podías vencer a iihiko desde un principio? ¿por qué no hiciste nada antes?

-estas equivocado si piensas que podía vencerlo fácilmente desde el principio-respondió ella con el mismo tono-fue gracias a kurokami por debilitarlo que pude golpearlo

zenkichi apretó su puño y dio varios golpes al suelo gritando maldiciones y derramando lágrimas de tristeza.

-ku...kumagawa ahora que iihiko fue derrotado no puedes revertir el daño?-pregunto tsrubami-¿no puedes revivir a meda nee?

-[...lo siento, ya lo intente y no puedo curar mis heridas]-respondió kumagawa con tono neutro-[supongo que el irreversible destroyer sigue efectivo aun después de muerto]

-lo que indica que su calidad de vida bajara notoriamente con esas heridas-dijo una de las enfermeras.

-no nos queda nada más que hacer y no hay ya nada más interesante que ver por aquí-dijo nienami guardando su espada-me despido de ustedes y espero que el tiempo al menos cure sus heridas emocionales.

Niename trató de abrirse paso para salir, pero shiranui se interpuso en su camino. Tenía la cabeza gacha y murmuraba algo que no podia llegarse a entender.

-disculpa pero ya no puedo hacer nada mas-dijo nienami.

En un instante shiranui lanzo un golpe y la partió a la mitad.

-te devuelvo el favor niña-su voz sonava grave y masculina, era la voz de iihiko.

Se dieron cuenta que shiranui tenía garras, colmillos, cuernos, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y una flama de fuego grisáceo flotaba cerca de su cabeza.

-ciertamente este cuerpo es fresco-dijo iihiko en el cuerpo de shiranu- probemos si funciona correctamente.

Iihiko dio un golpe al suelo que provocó que se agrietara y el edificio entero colapsara.

-vaya la diferencia de poder es mucha, aunque es el cuerpo de una niña…bueno fue un plan de emergencia. No tuve opción.

Sin decir más iihiko abandonó ese lugar rumbo a la aldea shiranui. Después de unos minutos una figura apareció en lo alto y cayó en los escombros. Rompiéndose varios huesos pero al ser daños ordinarios pudo deshacerlos. Kumagawa se irguió y contempló las ruinas del hospital. Sus amigos de seguro se encontraban muertos y no podria revivirlos. Solo pudo salvarse a sí mismo borrando su propia existencia temporalmente con april fiction.

-esta es la derrota más grande que he vivido-murmuró kumagawa.

Su celular sonó ylo contestó de mala gana.

-¡kumagawa es una emergencia-gritó bukiko.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Le informaron que gracias al estilo del profesor fukuro la luna se dirigía en este momento en rumbo de colisión con la tierra. La única que podría hacer algo seria kurokami, pero al enterarse que ella había perdido todos perdieron la esperanza. Kumagawa colgó su celular y alzó la vista para admirar la luna que pronto se estrellaría con la tierra. Derramó lágrimas de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad por que quizá podria reunirse con todos.

-esta situación se ha slaido de control-dijo una voz.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a hanten acercándose a él.

-[tienes que admitir que aun si la interferencia de medaka chan el profesor fukuro habría muerto y esto hubiera sucedido de todas formas]

-tienes razón kumagawa, por eso voy a pedirte un favor.

-[cual?]

-salva a la tierra- kumagawa puso una expresión de sorpresa ante esas palabras- se que es una petición egoísta pero considera en todas las vidas involucradas.

-[…como esperas que salve a la tierra?]

-te daré una habilidad que te permita viajar en el espacio exterior sin problemas y cuando llegues a la luna usaras tu all fiction para borrarla.

-[oh eso sera un problema]

-descuida estoy enterado que la mezclaste con otra habilidad pero restaurarla, yo te ayudaré con eso.

-[jejeje esto se sentiría más heroico si hubiéramos triunfado]

Hanten le dio su nueva habilidad y al estilo dragon ball, kumagawa levantó el vuelo directo hacia la luna. Después de lo que supuso las horas más largas en su vida aterrizó en la luna y sin perder el tiempo borró la existencia de ese cuerpo celeste.

Quedando suspendido en el espacio, disfrutó la sensación de la gravedad cero. Admiro las estrellas, el sol y el planeta tierra. Era una vista maravillosa. Sonrio con melancolía y sus lágrimas se desprendieron se su rostro y se convirtieron en vapor al instante. Sabía que solo sería un viaje de ida aun sí que hanten se lo dijera. Las heridas de iihiko empeoraron por el uso de su nueva habilidad. Trató de mantener el conocimiento el mayor tiempo que pudo, observando la tierra… y poco a poco cerró sus ojos para exhalar su último aliento.


End file.
